1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to techniques for reporting on or tracking vehicles associated with a particular area. In some implementations, reporting and tracking techniques are provided for ground vehicles in an airport environment implementing Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) technology.
2. Information
It may be desirable to have current information regarding ground vehicles that are within and/or near a particular area. One type of area in which information may be desirable comprises an airport. For example, security concerns or airport operational issues may make it beneficial to know what type of vehicles may currently be in an airport, where vehicles may be located, how fast they may be moving, what direction they may be moving, who may own the vehicles, and/or other information. Techniques are needed for accurately tracking vehicles within a specific region.